Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-101.127.151.182-20140902155242/@comment-4525039-20140905165252
Well the first thing I will lay down before I get started is "preference". People like to ship characters with other characters even if they are the most random pairing of all simply because people thought that would look good together. It like an opinion, it not something that you can argue with too much logic because it just what the person wants. This is something that we should respect a little bit more. Even when we are wondering why people like stuff for the vague reasons. Now I am not here to defend Masaki or anything, Masaki...is a flawed character there is no doubt about that. The author did try to set him up as a rival to show how strong Tatsuya is. Of course whether you liked Masaki or not...then that is your opinion. I believe that his superiority complex is a normal thing, heck I feel sorry for the people that DON't have any type of magic and is struggling to live in a world where people can just turn you into dust. Masaki has a reason to have a superiority complex because he only saw Tatsuya as a Weed, but if he saw Tatsuya as a member of the Yotsuba then he might not even hold punches like he did during the contest because his family is at stakes. I mean even if Tatsuya was a Weed, he still would NOT hold any punches because he is a Yotsuba and might not be taunting with pride like an idiot. Let move on to Masaki and Miyuki, first of all let me clear something up. What people want is NOT what the author wants, a good example of this case is Oreimouto (There are a fair amount of people supporting Kirino but the backlash on all the other shippers proved to be as devastating). As the first Wiki contributor said, Miyuki doesn't even recgonize Masaki, and do you think she would forgive him for over-attacking her beloved brother? Sure, she gave him a dance or so but she wasn't even paying attention. Another thing is they come from different schools, Masaki obviously isn't going win her over with affections and his love is most likely a crush. So yes there is ZERO development here, only one-sided young unrequited love. The only way the novel is going to pull Masaki X Miyuki is arranged marriage but is very unlikely, and even if they do get married, it only going to last for a total of 2 days before Miyuki runs away to find Tatsuya or Tatsuya burst into the room to protect her sister because Ichijo was trying to be a "guy from the Shoujo manga". That is the only reason that they should "hook" up. As for legitimate reasons for supporting Masaki and Miyuki, well I can't really think of one since the author is already shoving Miyuki's love for her brother every novel. Besides the dance scene, there is no real reason why people ship Masaki and Miyuki other than vague or stupid reasons. I also think the incest reason is very stupid, but I won't go too much because it just an opinion. So in the end, sorry you couldn't find your answer and sorry for people giving you vague reasons. As for the whole apologize thing is the author's fault, Ichijo COULD have apologize to Tatsuya when he came to take his sister for a dance, but no~ he just takes her for a dance and gives Tatsuya a "thank you and maybe sorry" smirk. But given that Tatsuya not only survives his attacks but also beat him, I think both the school and later his family is going to have a little talk. You may continue your arguement about the ship. Masaki and Miyuki isn't going to be canon for sure, so bear in mind that people have there own preference on the basis of shipping and should be leaved alone if you don't understand them. It fine, we don't understand every single person in the world. I completely don't understand why you made a post about "why you don't understand people who ship Masaki and Miyuki" when you could have let it slide or post it on tumblr.etc.etc